KIM JONGIN, I DO!
by marlitasshi
Summary: [Waiting for A Friend sequel] Sehun yang seperti buronan karena dikejar Jongin—"Kim Jongin mencintai Oh Sehun. Dan kau jangan pernah meragukan hal itu lagi."-Jongin — KaiHun Kai x Sehun


**Kim Jongin, I Do!**

.

.

**Read 'Waiting for A Friend' first, terus baru baca ini ya! Ini random pake banget. Nemu draft-nya udah terlantar sejak bulan April lalu xD Demi apa barusan abis bersihin file2 di laptop dan nemu file ini di folder fanfiction hahaha.. Yaudah deh lanjutin aja.. Happy reading!**

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Sehun menggantung lamaran Jongin. Ia terlalu _shocked_ menghadapi kenyataan yang terlalu menyenangkan, sekaligus membingungkan untuknya. Ia tak yakin dengan perasaan Jongin padanya. Sebelum Sehun menerima lamarannya, ia harus menyelidiki apakah Jongin terpaksa ataukah tulus mencintainya. Seperti ia mencintai Jongin.

Ditatapnya cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Tempo hari ia segera melarikan diri dari Jongin tanpa sempat melepas cincin tersebut. Berlari ke dalam mobil, lalu menancap gas dengan kuat. Sedikit tak tahu malu memang. Seperti seorang rampok yang disodorkan barang berharga oleh korbannya. Membuat Jongin hanya mematung seperti orang bodoh karena pernyataan cintanya digantung seperti jemuran dan juga cincin yang raib begitu saja.

"Dia menyukaiku juga?" Sehun bermonolog seraya memainkan kelima jemarinya karena bosan. Sudah satu minggu pula ia menutup akses dengan dunia luar. Ponsel yang dinonaktifkan serta pura-pura tak menyahut ketika ada orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya. Ia bahkan meminta cuti kepada kantor selama beberapa hari dengan jaminan gaji siap dipotong untuk bulan depan. Terlalu berlebihan memang. Hanya saja ia belum siap bertemu Jongin dan lebih tidak siap jika pria itu menagih jawabannya. Apalagi jika menagih cincinnya. Terlihat seperti seorang buronan.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah gontai. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas di atas sofa lalu menyalakan televisi dengan tangan bergetar karena sudah berjam-jam ia mengosongkan perut. Memikirkan Jongin saja rasanya membuat ia kenyang. Namun sebenarnya ia memang lapar. Hanya saja tak ada bahan makanan apapun yang bisa diolah dan ia terlalu malas keluar rumah.

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Suara bel yang ditekan beberapa kali membuatnya terkesiap kaget. Ia mengabaikannya dan memilih pura-pura menulikan pendengarannya.

**DOR DOR DOR**

Kali ini terdengar gedoran pintu yang sedikit brutal. Sehun semakin terkejut. Ia merasa tak pernah memiliki masalah apapun dengan _debt collector_. Atau jangan-jangan Jongin melaporkannya ke polisi atas tuduhan pencurian cincin?

"Oh Sehun aku tahu kau ada di dalam!" suara itu membuat Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mengecilkan _volume_ TV agar bisa mendengar suara tersebut lebih jelas lagi.

"Oh Sehun, jika kau tidak keluar aku akan melaporkanmu dan menuntutmu di pengadilan!" kalimat ancaman itu sukses membuat Sehun segera meloncat dari sofa dan berlari ke arah pintu. Mengintip orang tersebut dari interkom dan wajah Jongin yang terlihat begitu dekat membuatnya membulatkan mata. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Oh Sehun, buka!" suara Jongin dan gedoran pintu terdengar bersahutan. Sehun masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan perasaan bimbang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang sudah meraih gagang pintu.

"Jika kau tak mau membuka pintunya, aku terpaksa akan mendobraknya! SATU!" teriakan Jongin yang seperti orang depresi membuat Sehun semakin kelabakan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya tidak jelas kemudian—

"DUA!"

"_Aigooo eotokhae_? Aduhh si brengsek itu kenapa harus datang sekarang?" pekik Sehun tertahan.

"TI—"

**Cklek**

"—GA!"

**BRUUKKK!  
><strong>

"PUNGGUNGKU!"

oOo

"PELAN-PELAN BODOH!" Sehun berteriak nyaring ketika Jongin mengoles salep pada luka memar di punggung Sehun. Padahal Jongin sama sekali belum menyentuh permukaan kulit punggung Sehun namun pria itu sudah protes terlebih dahulu.

"_Ya_, aku belum menyentuhnya."

"Huhuhu ini benar-benar sakit! Kenapa kau ingin mendobrak pintuku?!" Sehun masih mengelus punggungnya yang menghantam lantai ditambah ditimpa tubuh _sexy_ Jongin seperti tadi bukanlah suatu anugerah.

"Singkirkan tanganmu! Lagian kenapa kau membuka pintu disaat yang tidak tepat, huh? Ini bukan salahku." Ujarnya santai seraya mengoleskan gel dingin itu pada kulit _milky skin_ Sehun yang terasa begitu lembut di ujung jarinya. Sehun meringis pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya ketat.

"Apa tulang punggung dan ekorku retak ya? _Aisshhh_..."

"Tidak perlu manja!" tangan sialan Jongin menekan luka memar itu cukup keras pada olesan terakhirnya. Jeritan Sehun memenuhi gendang telinga Jongin setelahnya.

"BRENGSEK! JONGIN SIALAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" umpat Sehun kesal. Ia benar-benar menangis sekarang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa dan membuat Jongin seketika panik.

"_Ya_ Oh Sehun. A—aku minta maaf _ok_? _Kajja_! Kita ke rumah sakit saja!"

"_Shireo_! Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu! Aku tidak butuh kau! Pergi! Ambil saja cincinnya!" Sehun melempar bantalnya ke samping lalu hendak melepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Tapi—

"_M—mwo? Ya_! Kenapa cincinnya tidak bisa dibuka?" Sehun terus berusaha membuka cincinnya. Namun ukuran cincin yang terlalu pas dengan tangannya membuatnya tertahan di dasar jari manisnya. Padahal kemarin ketika Jongin memasukkannya, cincinnya tampak tidak terlihat seperti kekecilan.

"Yang benar? Biar aku saja—" Jongin menyambar tangan Sehun lalu mencoba melepaskan cincinnya.

"_Ya_! Sakit tahu!" ia dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang memerah. Rasanya benar-benar panas dan juga sakit! Jongin berpikir sejenak seraya memperhatikan Sehun yang kini tengah meniupinya jari manisnya.

"Ikut aku!" Jongin berjongkok di depan Sehun dan membuat pria berkulit pucat itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kemana?"

"Naik saja! Bukankah kau bilang punggungmu sakit?" ucapan Jongin membuat wajah Sehun seketika memerah sempurna. Demi Tuhan! Ia merasa perutnya geli setengah mati. Jadi Jongin merasa bersalah? Baguslah! Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sehun dengan sengaja melompat ke atas punggung Jongin lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan erat di leher pria _tan_ itu.

"Sialan. Kau mau membunuhku?" dan juluran lidah Sehun menjadi respon dari omelannya.

oOo

Ternyata Jongin membawa Sehun ke tempat cuci piring di dapur dan melumuri jari manis Sehun dengan seperempat botol sabun cair. Sehun sempat protes karena ia bilang Jongin sudah membuang-buang uangnya hanya demi cincin bodoh kesempitan yang kini sudah ada dalam genggaman Jongin. Pria itu hanya menoyor kepala Sehun gemas lalu berdiri disamping Sehun dengan sebuah alasan.

"Jadi?" ia memainkan cincin di tangannya. Sehun yang sekalian mencuci piring bekas semalam—karena sejak tadi pagi ia terlalu malas untuk bersih-bersih apartemen—kemudian menoleh sekilas pada pria disampingnya.

"Huh?" wajahnya terlihat begitu bodoh. Jongin berdecak pelan kemudian ia mendumel dalam hati dan berusaha agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Apa jawabanmu?" sorot matanya berubah serius. Ini yang Sehun takutkan! Ia belum siap! Ia belum bisa memberi jawabannya sekarang! _Spiderman_ atau siapapun itu, tolong bawa pergi Sehun dari hadapan Jongin sekarang juga!

"Aku—" nada bicaranya berubah ragu. Jongin menunggu jawabannya, apapun itu. Ia memasukkan cincin ke dalam saku blazernya, lalu bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, kau harus membelikanku makanan! Aku belum memakan apapun sejak pagi dan ini gara-gara kau! Bahkan otakku tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. _Aigooo._.." ia memasang ekspresi dibuat-buat sambil memijat kepalanya pelan. Jongin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Terserah kau." Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memesan makanan dengan jasa _delivery_.

"Aku ingin makan—"

"Tidak ada tawar menawar! Kau harus memakan apa yang aku pesankan!" putusnya final. Sehun tak lagi membantah. Ia bisa melihat tatapan kesal dari mata Jongin. Ia tahu jika ia salah. Ia benar-benar harus memberi Jongin sebuah jawaban. Mau tak mau.

oOo

"Selamat makan!" wajah Sehun berubah drastis. Matanya lebih berbinar dari beberapa jam yang lalu—bahkan dari 10 menit yang lalu ketika makanannya masih belum juga sampai. Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya di ruang tengah tidak berkomentar apapun. Padahal sejak tadi mereka hanya terdiam dan Sehun yang membuat atmosfer diantara mereka menjadi tidak nyaman. Namun setelah pesanannya datang, ia benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

Jongin tak suka jika Sehun selalu makan makanan instan. Makannya ia sengaja memesan satu set makanan korea sebagai makan siang telat mereka untuk Sehun dan juga dirinya. Mereka makan tanpa percakapan. Suara sumpit Sehun yang membentur mangkuk membuat Jongin lagi-lagi ingin mengomelinya. Namun ia berusaha untuk kembali mengendalikan emosinya. Lagi.

Sehun yang kelaparan tidak menyadari jika tatapan Jongin kini mengarah kepadanya. Jongin tak peduli lagi jika Sehun akan marah kepadanya. Toh setiap hari yang selalu ia dengar hanya umpatan dan makian Sehun saja. Lidahnya benar-benar gatal jika tidak mengomentari apapun yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar heran kenapa bisa menyukaimu." Ucapannya membuat telinga tajam Sehun merespon dan detik itu juga Sehun tersedak _kimchi_nya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah karena ia rasa bubuk cabenya masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasannya.

"Kau kasar, menyebalkan, tidak sopan, kekanakkan—" sepertinya Jongin tidak berniat memuji Sehun. Atau memang tidak ada kalimat pujian yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan Sehun karena memang kenyataannya Sehun tidak patut untuk dipuji.

"Lalu?" ujarnya santai. Meskipun dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin memaki Jongin. Tapi ia harus bersabar sebentar. Mungkin saja setelah ini Jongin akan memberinya alasan kenapa ia mencintai Sehun. Ia butuh alasan logis agar tidak salah memberi jawaban.

"Lalu... habiskan saja makananmu!" Jongin kembali memakan makanannya tanpa perasaan bersalah karena sudah membuat semangat Sehun untuk mendengar alasan Jongin runtuh seketika.

"Menyebalkan."

oOo

"Sudah punya tenaga untuk menjawab?" Jongin muncul tepat ketika Sehun sudah mencuci bersih semua mangkuk kotor di depannya. Ia kembali menelan ludahnya. Padahal makanannya saja baru sampai di kerongkongan. Kenapa Jongin sudah bertanya lagi?

"_Ya_ Jongin, bisakah kau memberiku waktu satu hari lagi?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat suasana hening seketika. Jongin tak bersuara. Hanya menatap Sehun lalu menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Jawabannya hanya ya atau tidak, kenapa aku harus menunggumu 1 hari lagi? Aku bahkan sudah menunggumu selama seminggu dan membiarkanmu memikirkan matang-matang soal pernyataanku!" terdengar sekali sebuah tekanan dalam kalimatnya. Jongin sedang menekannya! Sehun _tidak_ tahu lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya satu hal tapi ia cukup ragu. Ia meragukan cinta Jongin kepadanya. Ia terlalu takut jika seperti itu. Ia takut jika Jongin hanya terpaksa mencintainya. Namun Sehun sepertinya memang terlalu bodoh. Jika Jongin tidak mencintainya, mana mungkin ia melamar Sehun?

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin tak habis pikir. Ia menyeringai tipis dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau cukup menjawab ya atau tidak atau kau lebih memilih kucium dan kuperkosa disini?" jawaban Jongin yang begitu frontal membuat darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Dasar brengsek! Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu!" teriak Sehun sengit. Jongin melirik jam tangannya tanpa menghiraukan ancaman Sehun.

"Aku serius, Oh Sehun. Aku ada _meeting _bersama _client_ jam 7 malam nanti. Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, kau sudah harus memberiku jawaban. Jika tidak, maka aku akan menyerah." Nada bicaranya berubah dingin. Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bengong di depan wastafel. Pikirannya seperti benang kusut sekarang. Ja tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan terus mengulur waktu. Jika tidak cepat berpikir dan memberi jawaban, maka ia akan benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu yang dimilikinya.

oOo

Mata _hazel_ itu terbuka secara perlahan. Rasa kantuk membuatnya harus menyerah dari pemikiran panjang tadi siang. Jawaban yang harus segera ia berikan kepada Jongin—tunggu! Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mengamati sekeliling kamarnya yang luas, kini mulai berubah gelap. Matahari yang baru saja tenggelam dapat terlihat dari jendela lebar di kamarnya—menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya senja itu. Ia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk beberapa saat.

'_...Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, kau sudah harus memberiku jawaban. Jika tidak, maka aku akan menyerah.'_

Sehun dengan cepat menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di belakangnya. Suara jarumnya terdengar horor di telinganya. Ia terdiam, kemudian membulatkan matanya dengan lebar.

"Jongin!" dengan cepat ia meloncat turun dari ranjang _king size_-nya lalu berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar. Ia mematung. Ruangan kosong di sekelilingnya terlihat gelap. Kehampaan terasa mengikatnya kuat diatas lantai dingin yang kini menyergap tubuhnya. Dia sudah pergi. Jongin sudah pergi.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju sofa diruang tengah. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit di punggungnya yang malah semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Bahkan kakinya tampak bergetar dan dengan cepat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Terduduk disana. Mata menerawang jauh. Perasaan sesak benar-benar memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"_Baboya_—" tenggorokannya tercekat. Matanya memburam dan cairan bening itu terjatuh mengaliri pipinya yang begitu pucat.

"Kim Jongin _andwaeyo! Kkajima_!" Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia sudah terlambat. Ia sudah membuat Kim Jongin menyerah. Ia memang hebat. Hebat!

"_Mianhae_— A—ku mau, Kim Jongin.. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku brengseeek! Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Kenapa?" seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak akan ada lagi Kim Jongin yang selalu ada untuknya. Tak akan ada lagi Kim Jongin yang selalu mengomelinya. Tak akan ada lagi Kim Jongin yang—

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara panik dari arah dapur. Sehun menghentikan tangisnya sejenak kemudian mendongak. Matanya memicing sejeknak karena lampu ruangan yang baru saja dinyalakan. Dilihatnya sosok eksotis, jelek, dan menyebalkan itu kini berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu menubruk tubuh tegap itu dengan cepat. Jongin sedikit terjengkang ke belakang. Lalu setelahnya kembali terdengar suara tangisan yang teredam oleh bahunya.

"_Kkajima_! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" kalimat itu terus terulang dari bibir Sehun. Jongin segera saja memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"_Ya_, aku tidak akan pergi, _ok_? _Uljima_. Barusan aku dari kamar mandi, bodoh. Dan melihatmu berteriak seperti tadi, kukira kau kerasukan." Terdengar kekehan pelan dari bibirnya. Sehun masih terisak di pundaknya.

"Dasar cengeng. Sudahlah. Aku kan ada disini." Tangannya mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kukira kau.. p—pergi. _Mianhae_." Respon Sehun yang kini benar-benar enggan beranjak dari pundak Jongin begitu nyaman.

"J—jika kau pergi, aku akan mengejarmu s—sampai ke ujung d—dunia sekalipun." Ancamnya lagi membuat Jongin ingin tertawa. Tapi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa dan lebih memilih mengusek belakang kepala Oh Sehun dengan gemas.

"Benarkah? Jika kau akan mengejarku sampai ke ujung dunia, lalu kenapa tadi kau malah menangis di sofa? Kenapa kau tidak berlari keluar untuk mengejarku?" tanyanya percaya diri. Ia bisa merasakan pelukan Sehun menguat ditubuhnya.

"Diam, bodoh! Jika kau terus bicara aku akan mencekikmu!"

"_OK_.. Aku akan diam."

"Jongin—" Sehun kini melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia mendorong dada Jongin agar pria itu melepas pelukannya.

"_Mwo_?" kini mereka menatap satu sama lain. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Sehun yang membengkak. Jemarinya bergerak untuk membersihkan sisa air mata di wajah Sehun.

"Aku mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu. Tapi—" mata hazelnya menatap iris gelap Jongin yang membuat dirinya selalu terjebak disana. Dalam tatapan itu.

"Katakan saja. Apa syarat yang harus kulakukan?" suara Jongin terdengar serius sekarang. Sehun dengan cepat mengacungkan tangannya dan menunjuk jari manisnya sendiri.

"Kau harus mengganti cincinnya! Kau tidak tahu ukuran jariku huh?" ia sedikit kesal. Jongin memutar bola matanya lalu menatap Oh Sehun gemas.

"Tentu saja, Oh-_nim_ yang menyebalkan." Ia menjawil hidung mancung Sehun dengan gemas. Jongin tertawa puas namun dengan cepat Sehun menepis tangannya.

"Hih, ingusmu benar-benar menjijikan!" Jongin mengusek telunjuknya pada baju Sehun. Pria itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu tertunduk pelan.

"_Ya_ Jongin-_ah_, aku minta maaf." Sehun meremas ujung bajunya sendiri. Jongin yang berdiri di depannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk?"

"Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu selama seminggu. Mengabaikanmu, mematikan ponsel, dan tidak memberimu kabar apapun. Bahkan tadi aku mengulur waktu dan lama memberimu jawaban. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkan perasaanmu. Tapi aku hanya butuh waktu, karena pernyataanmu bukanlah hal mudah untuk dijawab tanpa pemikiran yang serius. Pernikahan itu bukan permainan yang bisa kau lakukan ketika kau bosan. Atau permainan yang kau lakukan ketika kau benar-benar ingin memainkannya. Ini masalah hidup dan juga komitmen. Aku takut jika kau—hanya terteken selama ini karena aku yang selalu mengejarmu dan menunggumu tanpa aku tahu kau mencintaiku atau tidak." Sehun masih betah menatap lantai. Ia terdiam, menunggu Jongin merespon ucapannya.

"Jadi kukira aku main-main saat kubilang aku akan melamarmu?" sesaat terdengar nada kecewa Jongin. Namun setelahnya terdengar tawa pelan yang membuat Sehun dengan cepat mendongak, menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku serius, Kim! Kukira kau mempermainkanku. Karena selama ini pun hanya aku yang—"

"Sssshhh!" tangan Jongin kini menangkup pipi Sehun dan membawa pria itu untuk menatapnya semakin dalam.

"Aku juga serius, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak perlu meragukanku lagi, _arasseo?_" setelahnya kaki Sehun terasa lemas karena Jongin menarik wajahnya mendekat dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ini ciuman keduanya dengan Jongin setelah satu minggu lalu ciuman pertamanya direnggut si brengsek ini dengan cara yang cukup kasar di mobilnya sendiri. Namun kali ini Jongin melakukannya dengan lembut. Tak ada nafsu atau keegoisan yang mendominasi. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati ciuman manis mereka sore itu. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu tangannya bergerak naik dan melingkar di leher Jongin hingga ciuman panjang mereka berakhir ketika suara ponsel Jongin benar-benar menjadi penghancur momen mereka. Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin dan membiarkan pria itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Ne, Sajangnim_. Aku akan segera disana 30 menit lagi. _Ne, algesseumnida_." Setelah sambunganya terputus ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan menatap Sehun yang tampak bengong di depannya.

"Kau harus segera pergi ya?" Sehun benar-benar tak rela jika Jongin-nya pergi. Dilihatnya Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kali ini kau tidak perlu mengejarku."

"_Isshh_..." Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Jongin yang sudah gemas kembali menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bayi besar Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan, mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu cengeng dan takut lagi. Ada _Hyung _disini yang akan menggantikanmu popok dan memandikanmu setiap hari, lalu menyuapimu lalu menidurimu, ah—maksudku menidurkanmu hingga kau bermimpi indah." Otak _pervert_ Jongin memang selalu membuat Sehun tak habis pikir.

"Brengsek kau! Dasar mesum!" ia memukul dada Jongin dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Jongin tertawa dengan keras kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Sehun cukup lama.

"Hei—"

"Hm—"

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan yang bagus? Memujiku atau apalah itu. Kau selalu memanggilku idiot, bodoh, menyebalkan, sialan, memangnya ketampananku tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata yang bagus ya?" pertanyaan tolol Sehun lagi-lagi membuat Jongin menangis dalam hati. Orang ini benar-benar tak tahu diri, pikirnya.

"Oh Sehun yang pintar tapi sebenarnya bodoh, kau tahu tidak sayang, jika selama ini apa yang kau ucapkan padaku tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang selalu kuucapkan padamu? Karena air susu dibalas dengan air tuba itu benar-benar tidak enak dan sedikit—tidak adil." Penjelasannya membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia memeluk pinggang Jongin semakin erat dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu lebarnya.

"_Ne_, hitam. Aku juga tidak akan pernah memanggilmu dengan kata-kata yang bagus."

"Tapi satu hal yang selalu ingin aku sampaikan ketika melihatmu bahkan ketika aku tidak melihatmu. Atau ketika aku mengingatmu dan dalam keadaan aku tidak sadar sekalipun—"

"_Mwo_? Kuharap itu bukan penghinaan."

"Kim Jongin mencintai Oh Sehun. Dan kau jangan pernah meragukan hal itu lagi."

Debaran jantung Sehun terasa semakin menggila. Ia merasa dunia kini berpihak padanya. Ia merasa seluruh benda mati di dalam ruangan ini kini tengah bersorak untuknya. Sehun sudah gila. Ia tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Jongin. Sebenarnya kaki mereka sudah cukup pegal karena terus berdiri sejak tadi, tapi siapa peduli.

"Tapi Oh Sehun benar-benar membencimu."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Baguslah jika kau tahu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

"Neo— _Isshh_... Baiklah aku pergi. Jangan mencariku, _OK?_"

"Tidak akan! Karena aku tahu Kim Jongin sudah terjebak dan tidak bisa kabur lagi."

"Percaya diri sekali. Aku benar-benar akan pergi. Jangan lupakan makan malammu. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu dan kau cukup menghangatkannya." Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi Sehun.

"_Jajayo_. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Jongin mengusek kepala Sehun sebentar kemudian segera berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kim Jongin, _gomawo_!" ujar Sehun dengan senyum yang tak lepas menghiasi wajahnya. Jongin berdehem pelan lalu tersenyum layaknya seorang pangeran yang membuat tuan puterinya kehilangan kesadarannya seketika.

"_Nado saranghae_." Dan setelahnya terdengar pintu apartemen yang tertutup rapat.

"Dasar tidak nyambung." Komentarnya singkat. Namun senyuman itu lagi-lagi tersungging di bibirnya. Ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai rasanya lantai yang ia pijaki pun tak terasa di telapak kakinya yang beralaskan swallow hijau kesayangannya. Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa kemudian menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara karena terlalu bahagia.

"_**Kim Jongin mencintai Oh Sehun. Dan kau jangan pernah meragukan hal itu lagi."**_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Dipersembahkan ntuk KaiHun shipper yang sedikit kecewa sama INAAM yang tak kunjung ada KaiHun momentnya hahahah.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review^^ Thankyoooooou!**


End file.
